Búsqueda finalizada
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Aquello más anhelado por tu corazón, concluyo en el lugar más inesperado de todos.#OneShot#SpoilersManga#PostManga#MariyaxKanako#KiriexKanako#SemiAU


A favor de la Campaña** "Con voz y voto", **porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

**Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***

**Bienvenidos a esta muy especial historia, pensada en un momento de despeje mental y la cuestión, ¿Y si pasara esto…?**

**Disfruten la lectura.**

**Notas:**

[Presente]

_[Pasado]_

["Pensamientos"]

**[Teléfono]**

**Los personajes de Maria Holic son propiedad de Minari Endo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Portando el vestido más precioso que sus ojos han sido capaces de presenciar, la sensación de esponjosidad por la tela y falda, con ese color blanco envidiablemente puro, brillando sin limitaciones; zapatillas a juego con diminutas piedras; el arreglo en su corto cabello, resaltando especialmente su fleco que continuo a pesar de los años, adornado con un broche de perlas y listones, su maquillaje suave, resaltando el tono natural de su piel. ¿Estaría sumergida en el sueño perfecto?, probablemente lo creería, pero su corazón latiendo descontroladamente provocando el temblor en sus manos y los nervios antes del momento esperado, indicó que no se encuentra en un estado durmiente.

La realidad que por tanto ha jugado en contra suya, finalmente, le da, su merecida retribución.

A su amor verdadero.

El anillo de compromiso con el resplandor de irremplazables recuerdos, cubriendo con su mano derecha el anillo las llevo hasta su pecho, agradeciendo por todo, para este maravilloso día. Los golpes en la puerta interrumpieron sus pensamientos, rio bajo, permitiendo el acceso a su nuevo invitado esperado, tomo la pequeña caja blanca en la mesa circular, quitando la tapa, revelando su collar. – ¿Me ayudarías a ponerlo Mariya-chan? – dio vuelta con la caja en mano dejándola caer al instante su preciado collar quedo en medio, retrocedió empujando la mesa, pegándose hasta la pared, negando con su cabeza, perdiendo cierta tonalidad, notando un cabello grisáceo cerrando la puerta por completo con el sonido del seguro por fuera.

Buscando algo con lo cual protegerse, aparto la vista de su "enemigo" regresándola hasta que la distancia fue disminuida, sintiendo su respiración tocando su cuello y barbilla, casi lograba desviar la mirada, pero sostuvo su rostro obligándola a verle directamente, trago saliva y sus tripas retorcerse hasta formarse en diminutos nudos.

\- ¿Por cuánto más piensas continuar esta farsa? – tal sorna y confianza desprendida en una sencilla pregunta, que le parecía absolutamente ridícula, no le daría ni una respuesta. – Honestamente Kanako – suspiro apretando el agarre, rosando sus labios con los de ella – Creer que puedes engañarme con Onozaka, es bastante tierno – solo un leve roce indiscreto, ella cerraba los ojos luchando por alejarse – Casi podía verme en el altar gritando yo me opongo – la diversión y satisfacción rebosantes en su afirmación, como si controlara cada diminuto aspecto, libero su rostro, suspirando cansado, negando de un lado a otro con ambas manos en la cintura, girándose para darle la espalda – Salgamos de aquí, el auto espera afuera. – camino como si sus palabras fueran ordenes claras que seguir, ella apretó sus puños conteniendo las lágrimas, se dio fuerzas tocando el anillo de su anular izquierdo gritando su rechazo a la "orden" del rubio, enfrentando su vista, los rubíes destellaban con ira, regresando a una diversión nueva. – Mira, perder este valioso tiempo es…

\- No recuerdo haber enviado invitación para ti, Shidou-san – aquello fue la gota que derramo el vaso, suficiente para ignorar la discusión fuera de la habitación y el disfraz usado por Shizu. Con la ira desbordándose, se acercó nuevamente, pero ella alcanzo a tomar la silla de madera usándola de escudo. – Sal de aquí.

\- Ja ja ja – rio Shizu, pasando una mano por su cara, tan ridícula – Este teatro me agota Kanako, sales de aquí conmigo por tu propio pie o me veré en la penosa necesidad de cargarte.

\- Esta es mi boda Shidou-san, vete de aquí o sino…

\- ¿Sino que? – pregunto, levantando una ceja perdiendo todo encanto en su rostro angelical, un auténtico demonio – Llamaras a tu prometido, ¿seguridad?, por favor.

Tenía, no, debía sacarlo a toda costa de la habitación, su decisión de estar con Kirie implicaba olvidar todo aquello relacionado con Shidou Shizu, incluso, su existencia como Shidou Mariya se reduciría a un simple recuerdo gracioso, ¿Por qué dudaba?, tanto tiempo juntos ha logrado ablandar su corazón para este endiablado chico, su verdugo, el único hombre que…

"_Háblame más sobre ti misma, Kanako-san"_

\- Vete, Mariya. – señalo la puerta, la oposición del rubio a seguir sus palabras fue acompañada por insultos, sentía el pecho arder – ¡Me casare con Kirie porque lo amo! – declaro a todo pulmón, dejando mudo por cortos segundos a Shizu.

\- Mientes y lo sabes.

\- No es así – frunció el entrecejo – Quiero estar con él, no contigo ni tampoco con Shizu – mordió sus labios perdiendo el colorete – Me convertiré en la esposa de Onozaka Kirie. – Shizu rio hasta sostener su estómago, ella calmo sus nervios.

\- Basta Kanako, ja ja ja, basta, esto es demasiado divertido. ¿Y él sabe que su prometida es una pervertida lesbiana que adora acosar chicas? – esa confianza indestructible crispando a Kanako – ¿O que te provoca urticaria tocar a un hombre?

\- Lo sabe. – respondió sinceramente sonrojando sus mejillas – t-todo, porque n-nunca le he escondido n-nada… a la p-persona que amo. – llevo la mano con el anillo a su pecho, respirando hondo – Kirie me acepta tal cual soy. – varios pestañeos de Shizu, llevándose una mano a la boca, soltando pequeños murmullos hasta que una escandalosa carcajada broto, eso no sorprendía a la peli azul pero sí que la ponía impotente, ¿ni en momentos así, ella podría ganar?

Finalmente la puerta se abrió, develando a Matsurika un paso detrás con Rindou dejando ingresar a la auténtica Mariya que corrió hasta ella estrechándola en sus brazos, mirando furiosa a Shizu. Los mensajes silenciosos y en código de los gemelos dejo en espera a Kanako, el mayor se retiró bufando, agitando su cabellera rubia y contoneando sus caderas por la falda, despidiéndose con una mano, seguido por Matsurika que hizo una leve reverencia.

Había incontables disculpas partiendo de Mariya, sintió un repentino mareo, dejando su visión borrosa terminando en los brazos de Mariya, aun escuchaba su voz pidiendo por ayuda, tantas emociones repentinas no resultarían saludables y preocuparía a Kirie innecesariamente.

"Deja de atormentarme Mariya"

* * *

_El correo cometía errores, dejando sobres de sus empleados junto a papeles directos de la escuela, todo fue curiosidad o una nueva forma de atormentar a la cerda con alguna interesante nueva alergia que desarrollo, sin pensarlo demasiado abrió el sobre con análisis a nombre de Kanako._

_Algunas tomas de sangre para verificar su sistema inmune por la baja de hierro que experimento los últimos meses, bastante normal, hasta la siguiente hoja que develaba un positivo a cierto análisis extra que se le hizo por solicitud inesperada debido a un cambio en la composición sanguínea, con horror dejo deslizar esos papeles de sus manos._

_Imposible, que aquella cerda lesbiana, consiguiera._

_\- ¿Embarazada? – fue la voz de su asistente Matsurika, analizando cada trozo de información – Parece que "alguien" se te adelanto Shizu-sama. _

_\- Ja, por favor Matsurika no estés…_

_\- Por supuesto que lo hago Shizu-sama – alzo el papel en alto, señalando con su dedo la parte en positivo – Observa, ella, espera a un bebé que no es tuyo. Se acostó con otro hombre, disculpa – llevo su mano sin el papel hasta sus labios cubriéndolos como si se tratara de un indecoro – me refería a que ese hombre consiguió lo que tú has perseguido desde tu segundo año. Es una lástima._

_\- Desaparece de mi vista perra – engroso su voz, clavándose las uñas en las palmas, con una dulce sonrisa Matsurika atendió, dejándolo solo con la evidencia._

* * *

La nueva pareja salía de la iglesia tomados de las manos saludando a familiares y amigos, pronto sujeto a su esposa por la cintura, depositando un delicado beso en sus labios, avergonzándola instantáneamente, además de manchas de urticaria saliendo, controlando su posterior desmayo, ella sonrió, no tardando en ser correspondida. Voces felicitándolos, lágrimas derramadas y deseos sinceros.

Observados a la lejanía por una hermosa rubia y una peli gris, la primera giro, comenzando a dirigirse al auto negro que les esperaba, ya había perdido demasiado, apenas la puerta trasera fue cerrada y la ventana al conductor y copiloto bloqueada pequeñas lagrimas resbalaban, tragando el llanto que juro nunca más soltar, aquellas gotas señalaban otra perdida que escapaba de sus manos, tan egoístamente.

"_Pero, Mariya es Mariya. Tu eres Mariya"_

Palabras absurdas que tocaron su corazón profundamente.

– Kanako, eres una mujer malvada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin. **

**Pienso que la idea de un chico tan amable como Onozaka Kirie interesado por Miyamae Kanako fue maravillosa, XD, sobre todo si alargaban más el manga, llegando a estrechar lazos, ¿Creen que Mariya se habría sentido celoso?**

**Pensándolo fríamente, una historia donde Kanako consigue un harem de hombres en lugar de mujeres, eso sí es más inesperado, ja ja ja.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**Posdata: Surgió en mí una debilidad por Onozaka Kirie, es decir, KiriexKanako, ja ja ja.**

A favor de la Campaña** "Con voz y voto", **porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

**Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***


End file.
